character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta (Canon, Composite)/VegetaSolosYourVe
Base= |-|Manga= |-|Saiyan Saga= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Majin Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Sayian Blue= |-|Super Sayian Blue Evolved= |-|Xenoverse Vegeta= Summary Vegeta (ベジータ 'Bejīta'), more specifically Vegeta IV (ベジータ四世 'Bejīta Yonsei', lit. "Vegeta the Fourth")5, recognized as Prince Vegeta (ベジータ王子 Bejīta Ōji) is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and one of the major characters of the Dragon Ball series. He is the eldest son of Vegeta III, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunksand Bulla, and the ancestor of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer,6 but later abandons his role in the Frieza Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power.7 His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyan race, but became one of his race's only survivors after Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. He along with Raditz and Nappa would scavenge for planets to sell for the Frieza Force, but abandoned this job once he heard about the Dragon Balls and headed to Earth to gain immortality from the wishes. He challenged Earth's greatest warrior Goku and was defeated only after taking the x4 Kamehameha, a Spirit Bomb, and being crushed by an Oozaru. His efforts to obtain the Dragon Balls would continue on the planet Namek, but after the events on Namek and the Cell Games, he settled down and married Bulma, having 2 children. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-B | 2-A Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Prince of Sayians Powers and Abilities: Chi Manipulation, Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Reactive Power Level(As seen in here), Transformation(Can turn into Super Saiyan and into an Oozaru), Resistance to Mind Control (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower), Energy Projection Attack Potency: Planet Level (Fired an energy blast that would destroy the planet) | Multiverse Level '(He could keep up with Beerus, and with all forms of Goku) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Could keep up with Jiren, and Whis claimed Jiren was above Beerus) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''(Fought Jiren in the Tournament of Power, which has no time or space) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Level '''(Fought Beerus, and even harmed him, same with all form of Goku) |''' ( Multiverse Level+ (Fought Jiren) Durability: Multiverse Level '(Survived hits from Beerus while fighting him) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Survived hits from Jiren) '''Stamina: Extrmely High '''(Fought Jiren in a void without space or time) '''Range: Universal with Ki and Blasts Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: 'SuperGenious (Knows fighting and martial arts really good) '''Weaknesses: '''Vegeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space '''Feats: One shots Dodoria, 'Intercepts Kid Buu's planet busting ki blast with his own, Shoots an energy beam that causes that ocean to rise around him and can be seen in space, fights Jiren and Beerus, fought every form of Goku in Xenoverse '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bang Beam: A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. * Big Bang Attack: Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. * Blaster Meteor: Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. * Destructo Disk: A razor-sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. * Double Galick Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponent's chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. * Final Burst Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. * Final Crash: A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. * Final Explosion: Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse. In Dragon Ball Super he uses the the same technique as a means of defeating Toppo and thanks to becoming far stronger than before he isn't rendered a stone-like corpse, but seemingly exhausts his energy in the process. * Final Flash: Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. * Final Galick Cannon: Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Galick Gun: Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Hellzone Grenade: Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. * Telekinesis: Vegeta pointed his finger and destroyed a saibaman internally. * Afterimage: The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. * Super Saiya-jin forms (SSJ, ASSJ, SSJ2, SBG and SSJB) and Majin form:'''Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. '''Key: Dragon Ball | Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | Dragon Ball heroes and more (imma bit lazy to add mroe keys) Note: hufff pufff!!!! this was hard boi Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:VegetaSolosYourVe